Craig Tucker's Secret Unfolds
by AwsomPerson
Summary: Craig has a secret. Someone finds out. Read this. -.-
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Cragena Tucker, but I dress as a boy and go by Craig Tucker. I only dress like a boy is because, well, I don't have much reason except I had a crush on Clyde and wanted to get closer to him, and I started dressing like a boy in first grade.

"Students, there's a new kid coming, so be sure to pick on her, but only enough to make her cry," said Mr. Garrison.

I walked in the door wearing a strange attire for anyone my age, even stranger than the goths. I wore my blue and yellow chullo hat, a long sleeve shirt that looked inside out, it had a broken black heart on it, and a black and blue striped skirt.

"FAG!" Some fat kid yelled. Then, I flipped him off, and the teacher didn't see.

"Class, this is the new kid I was talking about, Cra- what the hell, what the fuck kind of a name is that?" He started while looking at a paper "Class, this is, fuck it! Call her Cra!" Mr. Garrison said.

"The fuck kind of a name is Cra." The fat kid yelled, and I flipped him off again.

"Cra, that is no way to act in my class, go to the principal's office!" Mr. Garrison said.

"My name isn't Cra it's-" I tried to finish but the fat kid interrupted me, "Cra! I knew from looking at you that you were a retard but now I know you're an emotionless retard!" Then he started laughing.

I ran I didn't cry, I just ran, wanting to start again, that's it, I'll dress as a boy, nobody will know it's me because that asshole teacher only said my name was 'Cra'. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been years since I was a girl, now I'm in the twelfth grade and everything is going fine. Over the years I kind of started hanging around Kenny, Stan, Cartman, and Kyle, just to see what fucked up shit they do.

I'm at lunch sitting next to Kyle and Cartman. They were fighting about something that made no fucking sense.

"It is true you fucking Jew!" Cartman yelled.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Stan asked.

I leave because this shit is just boring. Clyde walks up to me, great just what I need another retard to listen to.

"Craig, there's a rumor going around that you're gay, what are you going to do about it?" Clyde asked.

"What do you think I'll do?" I asked him.

"You might flip people off, but think about it, you should probably get a girlfriend." Clyde said, that was it, I'm never getting a fucking girlfriend.

"No, there's not a chance I'm gonna get a girlfriend just to prove I'm not gay." I said, trying not to flip out.

"Seriously, 'just to prove your not gay', your fucking chance at ever getting a girlfriend is at stake here!" Clyde said, I really didn't think having a girlfriend was a big deal, but, I guess I was wrong.

"Fine then, who sould I ask." I said.

"I think you should ask Bebe, Kyle just broke up with her." Clyde said,fuck, I thought for sure he'd be begging Bebe to date him.

"Would she even say yes?" I asked.

"Dude, she just got dumped, of course she would!" Clyde said.

"Okay, I'll ask her sometime after school." I said.

I'm at Bebe's house, my plan is to tell her I'm a girl, get her to pretend to be my girlfriend for a while to prove I'm not gay then, she can 'break up with me' I really don't give a fuck. I knocked on her door, fuck, she answered it, and Wendy's there.

"Craig?" Bebe said.

Then Wendy and Bebe started whispering about stuff like 'is he gonna ask you out' or 'is he apologizing for Kyle'.

"Craig, if your asking me out my answer is yes, if your apologizing for Kyle don't bother." Bebe said,Christ, she gets right to the point.

"Bebe, can I come in?" I asked, this is extremely uncomfortable, me dressed as a boy and all.

"Sure!" She said dragging me up to her room, with Wendy trailing behind us.

"Bebe, Wendy, I have to tell you two something." I started.

"What is it?" They both said.

"I'm. I'm a girl." I said, blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Prove it." Wendy said.

"How?" I said, in my voice that sounded more like a girl's.

"How, you ask, well if your a girl you should have boobs, so take off your damn jacket." Wendy said, in response I take off my jacket.

"Holy Shit!" Bebe yelled.

"What?" I said.

"You have bigger boobs than me you asshole!" Bebe said.

"The fuck?" I said, what does how big my boobs are have to do with anything.

"Oh my god! They are bigger!" Wendy yelled.

"Whatever, I don't care if they're bigger I-" Then Bebe interrupts.

"Wait. You 'don't care if they're bigger' please, girl, how the fuck have you kept those things hidden!" Bebe said.

"I use this goddamn jacket, so bye, I'm leaving-" Then Bebe interrupts again.

"Wait, are you free this Friday I'm having a slumber party!" Bebe said.

"Of course she's going to be free, she barely has any friends!" Wendy said, damn these girls are crazy, I'm glad I dressed as a boy.

"Holy Shit!" Bebe said.

"What now?" I said.

"You haven't flipped either of us off!" Bebe yelled.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I flip them off smiling.

"Holly Shit!" Bebe yells.

"What now!" I yell.

"You smiled!" Wendy said.

"I don't care, I'm going home, I'll be at your fucking slumber party if you shut the fuck up." I said. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's lunch and I'm sitting with Kenny and Clyde.

"Craig, did you really ask Bebe out,seriously how hard did you fuck her, when I saw you walk in her house and there was a lot of screams." Kenny said.

"What! You were spying on me, how could you even know I was going there!" I said.

"Damn Craig what's up your ass?" Clyde said.

"Nothing's up my-"

"Craig?" Wendy said.

"What?" I said.

"Bebe wants to make sure you can come over Friday." Wendy asked.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, then Wendy left.

"Craig, what do you and Bebe plan on doing this Friday?" Kenny asked while smiling.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Your reaction proves it's something." Kenny said.

"Goddammit Kenny you should be a psychiatrist." I said.

"Ignoring my question won't help you." Kenny said.

"We aren't doing anything!" I said.

"Wait, I heard Bebe was having a sleepover this Friday." Clyde said.

"Craig! You motherfucker! If it's 'that' kind of 'sleepover' why wasn't I invited?" Kenny said.

"Its not 'that' knid of 'sleepover'!" I said, when Stan walked up to us and heard that.

"What! Craig, you're going to a sleepover, with girls!" Stan yelled, then all the guys came to our table. Then I left because it was to much pressure.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe it, I'm dressed like a girl, because Bebe asked me to, and I'm going to her house. I knock on her door. Heidi Turner answers it.

"Who the fuck are you?" Heidi says.

"Bebe! There's some weird chick here!" Heidi said.

"Who is she. Oh hi Craig." Bebe said, when she said it Heidi looked like she got slapped in the face.

"Wait, Craig?" Heidi said.

"Well, she's called Craig, but I'm sure that that's not her real name." Bebe said.

"Whatever that's beside the point." I said, wait, what is the point.

"Fine, come in, Craig." Bebe said, right now I'm not sure, that that's a good idea.

After we got inside she led me into the basement, when I entered everyone looked at me with a 'who the fuck are you' look. Then Wendy walked up to us.

"This simply won't do." Wendy said.

"I was just thinking that." Bebe said.

"Hm..Don't you think you should have some makeup on?" Wendy said.

"I don't have any makeup." I said.

"Well, we should probably give you a-" Wendy tried finishing.

"MAKEOVER!" All the girls screeched. Holy Shit. 


	6. Chapter 6

"MAKEOVER!" All the girls screeched. Holy Shit...

They took me to the mall, I hope none of the guys are there. Just. Great. Kenny is here shopping for Karen. Shit, now he's walking up to us. What am I gonna do? Will he find out. Will he tell people if he finds out. Will he start liking me. Wait. I'm the only girl in South Park High he hasn't fucked.

"Hey Wendy, Bebe, who is this?" Kenny said.

"This is.." Wendy looked at me before saying anything.

"Who I am is none of your fucking bussiness." I growled.

He walked up to me and whispered, "Would you like to go to the dressing rooms with me?" Then I flipped him off.

"Hell no," I said darkly.

"Fine, your not ready, but I will find out who you are." He said, well, why not play around.

"Here's a hint, my initials are C. and T. Well, goodbye Kenneth." I said. Shit he didn't tell me his name, how would I know it without giving away information about who I am.

"Now let's get this over with." I said turning to Wendy and Bebe.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got done Bebe made me promise to 'dress like a girl' on Monday. How the hell she got me to agree to that, I don't know.

"We're done with makeovers, so what should we do?" Bebe asked.

"We should tell each other our crushes!" Wendy said.

"Craig should go first!" Heidi said.

"Yeah, Craig should tell us your crush and your name!" Bebe said.

"My name, I am not telling you. As for my crush, I'd have to say, Tweek." I said, I could tell by how they screamed that it was a BIG mistake, BIG.

"TWEEK! He twitches ALL the time how would you two even be able to kiss!" Wendy said.

"He doesn't twitch ALL the time." I mumbled.

"Oh. I get it he doesn't twitch around YOU" Bebe said then everyone laughed.

"Whatever, no matter how much I like him I'll never be able to date him." I said, with each word I actually believed to be true.

"Maybe you can! Because you will be dressed as a girl on Monday." Bebe said.

"Yeah, so, like, tomorrow we're gonna have to go shopping again!" Annie said.

"Whatever, why would we go shopping AGAIN!" I said.

"Because, tonight, we just bought cosmetics and sleepwear, tomorrow we need to buy daytime clothes." Annie said.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Wendy said.


End file.
